Survive the Nightosphere 7
by mah29732
Summary: Hunson is at it again with an entire new season with some new and old characters alike hoping to get a second chance with soon to be featuring Nathan Drake (spoiler for second chapter)...
1. Irwin's Ordeal

Survive the Nightosphere 7

Chapter 1: Irwin's Ordeal

Poor Irwin felt very alone in his cage being still locked away, he continued to sob away to which a certain Fred Fred Burger was in his cage wanted to cheer him up.

"Hey, hey" said Fred.

"Who, who are you?" asked Irwin.

"Fred Fred Burger, yes" replied Fred.

"Wait, you're here in the Nightosphere to, how long?" asked Irwin.

"Fred does not know" replied Fred.

"About as long as I have" said Hoss as he was in his cage.

"Hoss Delgado, you're here too?" asked Irwin.

"Yea, I am" replied Hoss.

About a few minutes later, Hunson ends up sending Finn and Jake off to once again release the prisoners from their cages which they end up coming across Hoss, Irwin and Fred first.

"Yea, about time" said Irwin as Finn unlocked the cage.

"So what's this all about?" asked Hoss as he was rather new at it.

"We have a reality show where you survive a number of challenges and you will end up getting a second chance if you win by Hunson Abadeer himself" said Jake.

"Hmm, sounds like a deal" said Hoss.

As they headed off to find other prisoners, Jeff was trying to talk to Billy who was screaming in his cage.

"Spider!" cried Billy.

"Jeff's not even in the same cage with you dummy" said Mandy as she was in her cage, "I was so close!"

"Giant spider, oh please Mandy, I just have to be the one to get out of here so I won't have to see Jeff the ugly spider again!" roared Billy.

"Oh dad, I just wanted you to love me more" said Jeff.

"Hey, pipe down there!" roared a certain Fuzzy Lumpkins, "I can't believe I failed against those Powerpuff Girls and now I'm down here in some sort of a jail."

"You're not in a jail Fuzzy, you're in the Nightosphere" said Mandy.

"Wait, you mean the other place?!" cried Fuzzy, "Where's my lawyer?!"

"Don't worry, we'll get out" said Jeff.

Suddenly Finn and Jake come along with the key to release them.

"Time for you crazies to get on out" laughed Jake as he released Fuzzy.

"Yea, I'm free!" laughed Fuzzy.

Fuzzy ran off only to be crushed by Trigon who ends up tossing him back where Finn and Jake were.

"We're really are in the other place" said Fuzzy.

"Could you two have gotten here any slower" said Duncan as he was rather impatient.

"This season will be mine" said Heather.

"No it won't it'd be mine" said Scott.

"Well I say it should be mine" laughed Alejandro.

"If we release you four would you please be quiet?" asked Jake.

"Fine" sighed Heather.

After Finn and Jake released them, Mindy was in her cage waiting along with a certain Eggman in his cage.

"I can't believe I'm next to this egg shaped loser!" cried Mindy.

"Hey, who are you calling a loser, I have an IQ over 200!" laughed Eggman.

"I don't care, nerds are ugly" said Mindy.

"Alright enough" said Jake as he ended up releasing them.

"Come on, Hunson says we got some more newcomers" said Finn.

Indeed many were newcomers and some were oldsters like a certain Mojo Jojo who was sitting in his cage.

"Bah, where are those Rowdyruff Boys, they're in the Nightosphere too, I called them an hour ago to get me busted out of this cage!" cried Mojo.

"Alright stop monkeying around" laughed Jake as he ended up releasing Mojo.

"This game is silly and stupid" said Mojo.

"I agree" said Mandy, "but if we want to get out of here we'll have to play it."

"Ha, you two, release me at once" said Blackheart.

"You promise not to try to steal the emblem like last time?" asked Jake.

"Urrgghh, okay" said Blackheart as he was crossing his fingers behind his back as Finn let him out.

As for the newcomers, a certain Baron Vain wasn't so happy with a certain Lacey Shadows and also Rat wasn't pleased neither, the trio were in their own cages not looking at each other.

"I can't believe the Baron didn't realize Lacey was Agent Xerox the entire time" sighed Rat as he sat in his cage.

"Stupid battle, brought me here" sighed Baron Vain.

"Can't believe I'm stuck in my Lacey Shadows form for some reason" said Lacey.

"Time to have you odd three fellas out" laughed Jake.

"What's this all about?" asked Baron.

"Uh, we're working with Hunson for a reality show that'd help you all get a second chance which would be the grand prize" said Finn.

"Sounds like what I am looking over, and I could ditch these two" laughed Baron referring to Rat and Lacey.

For some other newcomers into the Nightosphere, Team Rocket were not doing well at all.

"Stupid Pokemon" sighed James, "remind me next time if we ever make it out of here never try to train a wild Pokemon that's a thousand higher in experience than you."

"It was your suggestion" said Jessie.

"Well it was a rare Pokemon" said Meowth.

"Hey, a kitty!" laughed Jake to which Jake began to form into an angry dog pretending to scare Meowth.

"Get away!" cried Meowth.

"Easy, we're here to give you three a second chance but first you have to play a few challenges with Hunson" said Finn as he released the trio.

As Finn released the trio, a certain Slade was meditating in his cage waiting for the two to arrive meanwhile he noticed Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge in their cages, along with Snap Trap in his cage.

"I can't believe I lost to TUFF, hey this doesn't look like TUFF Headquarters!" cried Snap Trap.

"It's not" replied Slade, "It's the Nightosphere."

"You mean the other place?!" cried Snap Trap.

"Relax, we should get going soon enough" said Slade.

"And how do you know?" asked Shadow.

"Yea" added Rouge.

"I've been trying to do this before and I know the rules" replied Slade.

"Here comes Mr. Scary Guy" laughed Jake as he ended up releasing Slade.

"See" said Slade.

"Come follow us" said Finn as he released Shadow, Rouge and Snap Trap from their cages, "we'll show you to Hunson for your first challenge."


	2. The Cool Guy Enters

Chapter 2: The Cool Guy Enters

Hunson Abadeer was just about to initiate the first challenge, yet he was willing to wait until at least one more contestant would arrive.

"Wait, I sense someone else is coming through the Nightosphere" said Hunson as he stopped the rest of the contestants.

"I hope it's someone who can show me how to be cool yo" said Irwin.

"I can teach you that Bobby, after all, we've got all the time in the world since we're in the Nightosphere" said Hoss.

"It's actually Irwin and I am tired of you yo, not helping me, you already tried to do that and it didn't even work" said Irwin.

"Oh yea, I remember that Fred" said Hoss.

"Hey, my name is Fred yes" said Fred Fred Burger.

"Not that Fred" said Hoss.

Suddenly a certain Nathan Drake entered a portal from the ceiling of the Nightosphere and landed right on Mojo Jojo to which Duncan ended up laughing.

"Bwahaha, just like in the first season what he did with Owen, looks like karma has come back to haunt the talking monkey" laughed Duncan.

"Who dares steps on Mojo!" cried Mojo.

"Oh, don't tell me I just landed in the other place" said Nathan as he got up and dusted himself off.

"You, who dare try to step on Mojo Jojo?!" cried Mojo.

"A talking monkey, am I in a circus of hell or something?" asked Nathan.

"No, you're in the Nightosphere, and you're going to be one of many souls trying to seek a second chance" laughed Hunson.

"Hey, they got more players than we do" said Heather.

Suddenly a certain Courtney ends up flying through the scene and ends up landing right on Duncan.

"Ha, be careful what you say" laughed Mojo as he laughed how Courtney made a soft landing.

"Ha, that flying lesson from Broly certainly paid off, I never felt so alive, oh, I guess I stumbled on you guys again" sighed Courtney.

"Help me beat them and I promise I'll take you back with me" said Heather.

"Fine" said Courtney as she ended up stepping off of poor Duncan who screamed in pain as she stepped on him, "nice landing pad."

"You did that on purpose!" cried Duncan as he got up.

"Alright, now that all the teams have even amount of players, it's time for the first challenge and that would be swimming with the sharks!" laughed Hunson, "But first we're going to give your teams names, the Mega Turbo Nerds will include Irwin, Mandy, Billy, Hoss, Jeff, Fred, Duncan, Heather, Alejandro, Scott, Fuzzy, Eggman and Courtney; and the other team will be known as the Shadows' Call which will include Lacey, Shadow, Blackheart, Baron Vain, Rat, James, Jessie, Meowth, Rouge, Mojo, Slade and Nathan."

"How the heck can sharks live down here?" asked Nathan.

"Oh, you'd fine a bunch of extinct animals running around here too" laughed Hunson.

As he led them to the area it was a rather large ocean and several ledges.

"I'm taking this one from your old friend Chris" laughed Hunson referring to the Total Drama cast members that are in the Nightosphere, "you are to dive from this cliff, into the water and swim to the other side without getting eaten, spite out oh through nature's call, the first team with the most players that survive win immunity!"

"Me first!" cried Lacey as she pushed Hunson out of the way.

Confessions:

"Why the heck is she so eager to get back?" thought Blackheart as he thought for a moment.

"I hope she gets eaten by a shark" laughed Baron Vain.

"Bye, bye Agent Xerox or whoever you call yourself" laughed Rat.

End of confessions.

"Wow, she swims pretty fast" said Snap Trap.

"Here comes the Megalodon!" laughed Hunson.

The large sharked moved through the waters at such fast speed which members of the Shadows' Call watched on.

"Hmm, time for a distraction for the shark!" laughed Blackheart as he purposely pushed Snap Trap.

"Hey!" cried Snap Trap.

Poor Snap Trap was pushed into the water to which the shark then ignored Lacey and began to chase poor Snap Trap instead who swam pretty fast.

"Time for my turn" said Slade.

Slade ends up out swimming the shark, along with Blackheart with Nathan stepping in, and Mojo just barely making it. James, Jessie and Meowth ended up leaping off the cliff and swam away from the shark.

"Darn!" cried Hunson to which he turned to the Mega Turbo Nerds, "One of you better lose!"

Confessions:

"Urrgghh, Hunson wants my team to lose the first challenge, not a chance" said Mandy.

End of confessions.

Mandy ends up diving first and then Hoss, a certain Fred Fred Burger ends up heading down, although he gets eaten by the shark, he is spite out by the shark and lands on the other side safe.

"Yes!" laughed Fred.

Eggman ends up leaping in, yet for poor Eggman problems start to arise as the shark doesn't want to give up on a chubby looking tasty meal, eventually ends up continuing to chase poor Eggman as the other members of his team make their way across after leaping off the cliff.

"Well, it looks like the Mega Turbo Nerds will be voting off someone" said Hunson.

Indeed it was going to be a vote between Eggman and Fred.

"For this season, the contestants who get to stay for the night will receive a chocolate candy bar, and the loser will be given the Ultra Cannon of Shame" laughed Hunson, "let's review how many votes Fred got, just one, and it looks like Eggman got the most votes!"

"What, impossible!" cried Eggman.

"Sorry Eggman but you get the Ultra Cannon of Shame!" laughed Hunson.

Trigon ends up picking up poor Eggman and stuffs him into the Ultra Cannon of Shame to which he then fires him right out of it with Eggman screaming for his life.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 7!" laughed Hunson.


	3. Trigon's Fireballs

Chapter 3: Trigon's Fireballs

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 7, newcomers and old comers alike gathered up into two teams one being the Mega Turbo Nerds and the other being the Shadows' Call where the first challenge of the season was to have the contestants swim across a lake that was infested by a large extinct Megalodon shark! All the members of the Shadows' Call made it across, as for the Mega Turbo Nerds, Eggman sadly didn't make it across and Fred was spite out by the Megalodon and landed on the shore.

In the end, Eggman became the first one voted off and sent off in the Ultra Cannon of Shame. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 7!

End of commentary.

Irwin was rather pleased that Nathan Drake had entered the game as he hoped he wanted to become as cool as he is.

Confessions:

"I hope to one day be cool as that guy, Hoss Delgado didn't do that very much for me" said Irwin.

"I can't believe Irwin is happy over the new guy coming in, it's time I set things straight" said Hoss.

"Ha, I think I am able to out whit anyone here" laughed Nathan.

End of confessions.

As the two teams slept outside, Trigon ends up bringing up a large bell and starts to ring it.

"Up, get up!" roared Trigon.

"You don't have to scream" said Mandy as she got up.

"Ha, I can take on a big guy like you" laughed Nathan.

"I was hoping you'd say that, because this challenge from me will be trying to out run me shooting fireballs at you, something that Hunson has approved, the first team that is able to get toward the safety zone where my daughter and her friend Marceline and the Titans are waiting for you will win immunity, now go!" laughed Trigon.

As the contestants began to make a mad dash for it, Trigon began to fire fireballs, Nathan Drake was easily able to dodge the oncoming fireballs along with the rest of his team.

"Bah, where are those Rowdyruff Boys?!" cried Mojo.

Confessions:

"Where are those three, they're in the Nightosphere with me, I called them and they still haven't called back!" cried Mojo as he hated waiting for the trio to arrive.

"Who the heck are these Rowdyruffs anyway?" asked Nathan as he was wondering what was Mojo talking about.

"And I've never met anyone who never heard of the Rowdyruff Boys" laughed Hunson.

End of confessions.

Trigon ends up firing the fireballs which one of the fireballs ends up hitting Jeff and Scott.

"Again!" cried Scott as he knew his team was going to lose.

"Oh don't worry, I'll carry you" said Jeff as he lifted Scott up.

"Hey, what the?! Put me down you crazy spider!" cried Scott.

"Just like good old dad behaves toward me" laughed Jeff.

But as Jeff continued to try to carry on Scott, Scott ended up pounding poor Jeff to which Billy got jealous.

"Hey, I want to be the one to pound the spider!" cried Billy.

"Whatever" said Scott.

But as soon as Scott was leaving poor Jeff for Billy, a fireball ended up hitting poor Jeff again.

"I'm okay" said Jeff as he was badly injured.

As the rest of the Shadows' Call made it to the safety zone, the Mega Turbo Nerds were sadly not winning as even though Mandy made it across and other capable members, Scott had left Jeff and Billy behind.

"Those two are fighting" laughed Scott.

"Well, I guess we know who'll be sadly voting off" said Mandy.

"That's right" laughed Hunson, "the Shadows' Call once again will win the challenge as for the Mega Turbo Nerds you'll be voting off someone."

It was indeed going to be a vote between Billy and Jeff, rather an easy vote.

"Well, it seems Jeff will be voted off and will head onto the Ultra Cannon of Shame" laughed Hunson.

"Oh well" said Jeff, "at least I tried."

Trigon ends up picking up poor Jeff and loads him onto the Ultra Cannon of Shame where he launches poor Jeff off.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 7!" laughed Hunson.


	4. Fear Factor

Chapter 4: Fear Factor

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 7, it was Trigon to give the challenge where he'd shoot fireballs at our contestants who'd have to run to the safety of the Titans along with my daughter Marceline. Though the Shadows' Call once again showed they've been proven to be so, the Mega Turbo Nerds once again lost as a certain Jeff and Scott got into a scrap along with also Billy who ended up making their team lose.

In the end, Jeff was voted off and sent off on the Ultra Cannon of Shame, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 7!

End of commentary.

Mandy still couldn't believe her team was losing badly toward the Shadows' Call.

Confessions:

"Bah, I can't believe we lost twice, pick up the pace" said Mandy.

"What loser that Scott is, maybe if we lose again I can get him voted off" laughed Duncan.

"Those poor things, oh well" laughed Blackheart.

End of confessions.

As everyone slept outside, Hunson ended up appearing riding on a large spider.

"Wake up everyone, I got a big surprise for you" laughed Hunson.

"Spider, and it's even uglier than Jeff!" cried Billy.

Billy ended up running behind Fuzzy and the others.

"He don't look so tough" said Fuzzy.

"Today's challenge everyone will be about fear" laughed Hunson, "and I already know the rest of your fears."

The Legendary Billy then steps in dressed up as a mailman.

Confessions:

"I do this because I care" sighed the Legendary Billy.

End of confessions.

"Ah, mailman!" cried Billy as he then began to try to run away.

As for the other contestants, Mandy was paired up with Irwin for a date which she didn't like at all, along with also Mindy being forced to date Pud'n who wasn't a contestant though Hunson felt would accommodate for Mindy's fear.

"This is pathetic" said Mindy, "I will not date this loser."

Pud'n ends up responding by crying and trying to run off which he's stopped by Cyborg who ends up putting Pud'in back together with Mindy.

"But, but she called me loser" said Pud'in.

"I don't care" replied Cyborg as he forced them to remain together for the time being.

Heather once again was forced to have her hair shaved off by Hunson, Hoss had to dress up like an ultra nerdish cheerleader.

"I feel like a dork" cried Hoss, along with Duncan and Scott.

"Hey, we're in the same boat here pal" said Scott.

Courtney had to endure endless chatter from Beth who was still alive though it was pre-recorded messages that Hunson had recorded, as for Fuzzy he oddly got to play his country music to Baron Vain who despised it which oddly Rat didn't mind to enjoy.

"Hey, it's kind of catchy" laughed Rat.

"I don't care, make it stop, make it stop!" cried Baron Vain.

"Hey, I guess I don't gots no fear" laughed Fuzzy.

"I think all musicians have a fear like their instrument being broken" said Lacey as she couldn't stand the music either and broke the banjo that Fuzzy was playing.

"My banjo, Jo, speak to me!" cried Fuzzy.

Fuzzy then began to weep and cry, as for Fred Fred Burger, he had to endure not being able to talk to anyone as he was locked in a cage, for the others, Meowth found himself being chased by a large dog while he got to chase both Rat and Snap Trap.

"This is discrimination!" cried Snap Trap.

"You're telling me" said Rat.

James and Jessie were having tough times trying to tame some dead Pokemon in the Nightosphere, as for Mojo, he had to endure some tough critics of his cooking which included Slade who hated the kind of food Mojo was making.

"Disgusting, take this away" said Slade.

"What, how dare you, I'm the greatest chef in Townsville!" cried Mojo.

"I don't care, take it away" continued Slade.

Nathan Drake was also with Slade too being forced to dine on Mojo's food.

"Take the crude away" said Nathan.

"How dare you!" cried Mojo.

Shadow along with Rouge and Blackheart had to endure a long trek carrying a boulder over their shoulders.

"Can't believe they found something that I couldn't lift as easy" said Blackheart.

"Lucky" said Shadow.

For Alejandro, he had to endure compliments of his brother Jose from Marceline as she had data on him through her father. As for Billy, he kept on running off and then ran into Scott to which Billy stopped to make fun off as he was in a cheerleader suit.

"Stop laughing!" cried Scott.

"I just can't believe it" laughed Billy to which the Legendary Billy caught up with him and also began to laugh at poor Scott.

"I said stop!" cried Scott which caused Billy to laugh even louder than before.

Scott then began to pound on poor Billy literally beating him up, as Hunson was reviewing the rest, he noticed the Mega Turbo Nerds were once again losing.

"Well, it looks like I am going to have to give the win to the Shadows' Call" laughed Hunson, "as for the Mega Turbo Nerds you'll be voting off someone."

It was an obvious vote between Scott and Fuzzy which Fuzzy was still crying over his deceased banjo.

"Oh banjo, I hope you'll rejoin me here in the afterlife" sighed Fuzzy.

"Well, it looks like you'll get to stay Fuzzy and Scott gets the boot out" laughed Hunson.

"What?!" cried Scott.

"Yea" laughed Trigon as he picked up poor Scott and stuffed him into the Ultra Cannon of Shame and launched him off.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 7!" laughed Hunson.


	5. Him's Fashion Show

Chapter 5: Him's Fashion Show

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 7, it was time for some fear to face our contestants, some passed with flying colors when it came to facing their fear and some lost love ones namely Fuzzy and his banjo thanks to Baron Vain hating Country Music! Yet for some like Scott things went from bad to worse when he worse a cheerleader suit and everyone began to laugh at him.

In the end, Scott just couldn't handle the pressure and was voted off from his team. Will the Mega Turbo Nerds ever win? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 7!

End of commentary.

Mandy was on the verge of having enough with her team failing.

Confessions:

"This losing streak has to end" said Mandy.

"I can't be a loser with her" said Mindy.

"Why does this team stink?" sighed Hoss.

End of confessions.

As everyone slept outside, Him ended up prancing around with some dance music.

"Wake up time" laughed Him.

"You're the one who's going to do the challenge?" asked Mandy.

"Oh yes, and it's going to be a fashion challenge each team will have two players wear something fabulous that I will be part of the judging team, may the better team win" laughed Him.

Confessions:

"I hate fashion" said Snap Trap.

"No way am I going to do this" said James.

"They better not be thinking about putting me in a dress" said Meowth.

End of confessions.

"Oh, I know what, I volunteer Meowth over here to wear a fancy dress" said Lacey.

"What, no!" cried Meowth, "A kitty cat like you would go well in a dress!"

"I'm not a cat, I'm a Pokemon!" cried Meowth.

"Let me show you how fashion is done" said Blackheart.

"You care that much about fashion?" asked Nathan.

"Well, when you're taking over other universes of course you need to look good" laughed Blackheart.

As for the Mega Turbo Nerds, Mindy was going to volunteer to show off her stuff, and Hoss ended up volunteering. As the two teams were getting ready, Him along with Hunson and the Legendary Billy were among the judges ready to observe them. Mindy had her dress prepared by Courtney and Heather, while Hoss got dressed up in an outfit made by Mandy with the help of Fred, Irwin and the other members of the team.

"Alright let's bring them out" laughed Him.

Blackheart ended up showing up first to which Nathan couldn't stop but to laugh at poor Blackheart.

Confessions:

"He looks ridiculous!" laughed Nathan.

"Oh, I knew I shouldn't have worn this" sighed Blackheart.

"And here I thought I was going to be laughed at" sighed Meowth.

End of confessions.

As the competition went on, Meowth ended up sleeping and tearing up the dress that Lacey and the others had put together, for the Mega Turbo Nerds, Mindy did a pretty good job and got high marks from the judges and Hoss didn't do so bad either.

"I must say the Mega Turbo Nerds have improved since the last few challenges" said Him.

"I couldn't agree more, anyway the team that seems to score the most is the Mega Turbo Nerds which they'll receive immunity, as for the Shadows' Call you'll be voting off someone" laughed Hunson.

It was going to be a vote between Meowth and Blackheart to which Nathan Drake was still laughing at Blackheart's ridiculous outfit.

Confessions:

"I'm just voting for him because he looked so ridiculous" laughed Nathan.

"I feel so embarrassed" sighed Blackheart.

"Bye kitty" said Lacey.

"I hate cats" said Snap Trap.

"Bye cat" said Rat.

"I'd be keeping that cat around so Rat would be terrorized" laughed Baron as he voted for Blackheart.

"Bye Blackheart" said James.

"So long" laughed Jessie.

"He does look ridiculous" said Slade who voted for Blackheart.

"I would have looked good, urrgghh, that Blackheart tried to takeover the Nightosphere once, I should be the one to do it" said Mojo who voted for Blackheart.

"I hate that Blackheart" said Meowth.

"So long" said Shadow who voted for Blackheart.

"Bye, bye" said Rouge as she voted for Blackheart.

End of confessions.

"Let's tally up the votes, well it looks like most of the Shadows' Call voted for Blackheart!" laughed Hunson.

"What, how the heck could I get the most votes, Meowth tore up his dress" said Blackheart.

"Yea, but people laughed at your ridiculous outfit even more" laughed Hunson.

"Oh boy" laughed Trigon as he picked up poor Blackheart and placed him in the Ultra Cannon of Shame where he was shot out of.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 7" laughed Hunson.


	6. The Gross Out Feast

Chapter 6: The Gross Out Feast

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 7, it was a fashion show organized by Him where both teams would have to select two representatives to show off what they made. The Mega Turbo Nerds oddly did a better job this time around than the Shadows' Call did when Blackheart showed off his own suit, everyone laughed more than when Meowth tore up his dress as he was going on the catwalk.

In the end, Blackheart was voted off, so who'll be voted off this time? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 7!

End of commentary.

Nathan Drake was still laughing at the fact that Blackheart got more humiliated than Meowth did, and was voted off for it.

Confessions:

"What a card that Blackheart was" laughed Nathan, "he got himself voted off!"

"And here I thought that Lacey Shadows was going to embarrass me" sighed Meowth, "but that Blackheart took the cake instead, thank goodness."

"You know, even though he's a cat, I say we should put our differences aside and get rid of Lacey Shadows or should I say Agent Xerox" laughed Rat referring to Meowth.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept outside, everyone sniffed the air and ended waking up to which Jake was cooking some BBQ and other dishes.

"Glad you could all wake up" laughed Jake.

"Let me guess, we're going to have to endure a gross out feast?" asked Mandy.

"Oh you're correct" laughed Jake, "we got Raven's friends from the surface helping out to create some of the grossest foods ever!"

As the contestants were led by Hunson who came out to where Raven's friends were making the grossest meals ever, Beast Boy was the first one to finish with the meal. As the contestants sat down on their tables that were setup for them, it was a gross tofu meal that Beast Boy had created.

"Hope you enjoy" laughed Beast Boy.

"This looks disgusting" said Rouge.

"Taste fine to me" said Slade who took a bite out of it.

"Same here" added Nathan.

"I am not going to eat this" said Snap Trap who pushed the meal away.

"How about my hamburger instead?" laughed Cyborg who then grabbed Snap Trap by his mouth, opened it up and forced the gross hamburger down Snap Trap's throat.

Snap Trap immediately barfed right over the table which made James barf as well. As for the Mega Turbo Nerds, they were tolerating each dish that came right by no matter who created it. Starfire made the worse kind of a dessert which was a horrible disgusting cake from her home planet.

"This is the most prized cake I made from my home planet" said Starfire, "it's a recommended dessert."

"Dessert, about time" said Snap Trap.

As Snap Trap again tried to taste a piece of the cake, he ended up barfing right on poor Hunson himself.

Confessions:

"I am going to definitely skew the vote against Snap Trap" said Hunson after he cleaned himself off.

"So long rat" laughed Meowth referring to Snap Trap.

End of confessions.

It was going to be the obvious which team was going to be the victor, the Mega Turbo Nerds which even though most of the members couldn't stand nor eat another bite of the food, Hunson ended up declaring them the winner.

"And the winners are the Mega Turbo Nerds, as for the Shadows' Call you'll be voting off someone" laughed Hunson.

It was going to be a vote between Snap Trap and Rouge which was going to be an easy time since Hunson had skewed the vote to be against Snap Trap.

"Rouge you get to stay and Snap Trap it's time you get the Ultra Cannon of Shame" laughed Hunson as he made things quick.

"Wait, are you not going to do a dramatic pause?" asked Snap Trap.

"No, because someone like you doesn't deserve it" laughed Hunson.

"Yea, I get to stick this rodent into the Ultra Cannon of Shame" laughed Broly.

Broly ends up picking up Snap Trap and inserts him into the Ultra Cannon of Shame where he's launched right out of the cannon screaming for his life.

"Ha, that rat certainly got what he deserved, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 7!" laughed Hunson.


	7. Old Fashion Chariot Race

Chapter 7: Old Fashion Chariot Race

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 7, it was a gross out feast with the Titans cooking up a storm for our contestants, members of the Shadows' Call once again didn't seem to enjoy the meals like a certain Snap Trap who couldn't stand some of the meals that were given to him, even barf on yours truly which did not sit well in the end, and because of that he was voted off thanks to me handling things my way.

So who'll be kicked off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 7!

End of commentary.

Shadow knew he was going to be the one to get other members of his team to pull through as they have been losing the last few challenges.

Confessions:

"This is rather pathetic that our team isn't winning" said Shadow, "it's time to change it and maybe that new guy Nathan Drake can help me along."

"I don't trust that hedgehog, though I heard Blackheart from last season went nuts" said Nathan.

End of confessions.

As the contestants ended up sleeping, some horse noises could be heard in the distance as it was Hunson riding on a chariot.

"Wake-up time" laughed Hunson as he cracked the whip.

"Great, I guess it's going to be a chariot race challenge" said Mandy.

"Correct you are" said Hunson, "and this time we have plenty of traps being filled, first team to have the most members around the track courses wins immunity!"

Hunson ends up leading the way to where the contestants follow him to a large arena and a few chariots available for the contestants. Each member of each team leaped onto a chariot.

"Listen to me" said Shadow to Nathan, "if you want to stay ahead you should listen to me."

"Whoa, time out pal, no one tells Nathan Drake what to do" said Nathan.

Confessions:

"This is harder than I thought it would be" said Shadow.

"That hedgehog thinks he can control me, ha, I am going to show him and everyone on my team that I run the show" laughed Nathan.

End of confessions.

As the race began, the Shadows' Call were off to a good start with most of its members in the lead, a certain Fuzzy from the Mega Turbo Nerds still wasn't happy that Baron Vain destroyed his banjo.

"I'll make you pay for destroying Jo!" cried Fuzzy.

"Ha, that stupid banjo deserved to be destroyed!" laughed Baron.

Fuzzy attempts to swing a punch to Baron, but Baron ends up using his chariot to rough up Fuzzy's chariot which ended up losing a wheel causing it to crash.

"Ha!" laughed Baron, "Looks like you'll get voted off from your team!"

"Oh!" cried Fuzzy as he hated the Baron so very much.

"Hop right on" said Duncan who was being oddly kind to Fuzzy.

"Hey, why are you helping me?" asked Fuzzy.

"Because I got a few pointers to show you on how to deal with creeps like that guy" said Duncan.

Duncan steered his chariot toward the Baron who was rather surprised to see Fuzzy still in the race.

"This is unorthodox, but who cares I'm still going to knock you two out" laughed Baron.

"Don't think so" said Duncan as he leaped onto his chariot he ended up smacking the Baron right in the face who then fell right off of his chariot.

Confessions:

"That's entertainment!" laughed Hunson.

"Ha, told you I know a few tricks" laughed Duncan.

"Hey, he can't do that to my teammate" said Nathan.

End of confessions.

Nathan then slowed down his chariot and caught up with Duncan's.

"So Mr. Tough Guy, you think you're the only cool guy around here?" asked Nathan.

"Hey, he helped me out" said Fuzzy.

"Come over here and say that" said Nathan.

"No, Fuzzy don't" said Duncan who tried to stop him.

Fuzzy leaped right onto Nathan's chariot.

"Ha, I knew you were that dumb" laughed Nathan.

Nathan then proceeded with beating up poor Fuzzy and soon he tossed Fuzzy right in front of Duncan's chariot which Duncan tried to steer his chariot out of the way yet he ended up hitting Alejandro's chariot.

"Ah, that's just great!" cried Alejandro as his chariot laid in ruins.

"Mine's in ruins too" said Duncan, "it's all that Nathan Drake's fault."

As the other members of each team went by, Heather attempted to get even for her comrades on her team by trying to go after Nathan Drake which Shadow began to notice Heather approaching.

"I think you'll not regret letting me helping you whether you want my help or not" said Shadow.

Shadow then leaped from his chariot onto Heather's.

"What the heck?!" cried Heather.

Both Heather and Shadow began to get into a fight which Heather then began to lose control over her chariot where Shadow ends up promptly heading back onto his own chariot while Heather's crashes right into Courtney's.

"Bah!" cried Heather.

"Ha, told you that you wouldn't regret it" laughed Shadow.

"I guess you're right on that" laughed Nathan.

As it was obvious that the Shadows' Call was the obvious winner, Hunson ended up calling the victor for the Shadows' Call.

"Well, it looks like the Mega Turbo Nerds will have to vote off someone" laughed Hunson.

It was going to be an obvious vote between Fuzzy and Duncan.

"I don't deserve to be here" said Fuzzy.

"Well, sorry Fuzzy, it looks like you get the Ultra Cannon of Shame" laughed Hunson, "as most votes were in favor of you getting voted off."

"This isn't fair!" cried Fuzzy.

Broly then lefts poor Fuzzy and forces him into the Ultra Cannon of Shame where he is promptly fired right out of it.

"Until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 7!" laughed Hunson.


	8. Horse from Hell

Chapter 8: Horse from Hell

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 7, it was a chariot race between the two teams where the Mega Turbo Nerds indeed ran into some trouble with Fuzzy getting into a fight with Baron Vain and also Duncan getting into a fight with Nathan Drake who ended up getting Shadow on his side to fight off Duncan.

In the end, both Duncan and Fuzzy crashed their chariots and crashed into other chariots from their team too, which gave Fuzzy a one way ticket away on the Ultra Cannon of Shame. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 7!

End of commentary.

As the contestants slept outside, a certain Hunson road in on a firery horse filled with flames.

Confessions:

"This will scare them up" laughed Hunson.

End of confessions.

The horse gave out a loud nah which woke up the contestants.

"Hey, that horse is on fire, I'll put him out!" laughed Billy.

Billy then grabbed a bucket of water and then tried to dump it on the horse who then lid up its flames again.

"Sorry Billy that won't work" laughed Hunson, "this horse will be for the challenge for today and that's a rodeo style challenge of hanging on to this horse from heck! Which ever team can handle the horse in the most amount of time will win immunity!"

"Step aside ladies, I am going to ride that horse first" laughed Billy.

The horse ended up kicking Billy who essentially was just booted right out of the game itself as Billy flew pretty far off.

"He was always an idiot" said Hoss.

"What a loser!" laughed Mindy.

Hunson ends up leading them to the area where they are going to hold the challenge which was a rodeo style arena with the Titans as part of the audience along with also Marceline, Finn, Jake along with some more surface friends.

"Come on, I want to see that horse kick someone" laughed Jake.

As the first team went up, it was the Shadows' Call who went up with Nathan Drake going up first.

"Just watch me at this" laughed Nathan.

Nathan jumped onto the firery horse and began to hold on tight, Nathan lasted for about two hours which members of the audience were getting anxious and bored.

"Boo, fall off!" roared Cyborg.

"You can make him" whispered Hunson to Cyborg.

"Sure why not" laughed Cyborg.

Cyborg tried to use his sonic cannon against Nathan who was able to have the horse steer clear of it before the horse finally kicked Nathan off. Shadow was up next and lasted just as long as Nathan along with Rouge, James, Jessie, Meowth, Slade and Mojo. Lacey almost had the same time, along with Baron Vain and Rat. Next would be the Mega Turbo Nerds.

"Ha, I can beat you all combined" said Mandy.

Mandy stood up on the firery horse first and began to hold on tight, Raven purposely used her mind powers to put some banana peals in the way of the horse's hooves where the horse ended up slipping quite literally with Mandy falling off. Next would be Mindy's turn, yet Beast Boy ended up changing into a fire proof tick and headed onto the horse who then felt the nerve to itch and kicked Mindy off that way. Alejandro tried getting onto the horse, he was having trouble just trying to get on it, and Duncan only lasted a second on the horse, along with Heather who was just a minute ahead of Duncan.

"I want to ride the horse, yes" laughed Fred.

"You, you can't possibly ride the horse, look at how pathetic the others were" said Courtney, "how best can you ride it?"

"I ride it really good" said Fred.

Hoss then was kicked right off the horse when it was his turn.

"Well you're not going up because I'm next" laughed Courtney as she stuck out her tongue at poor Fred.

Even though Courtney lasted just as long as Mandy did, she was eventually thrown off the horse.

"My turn, my turn!" laughed Fred.

"We're doomed" sighed Courtney.

Irwin tried and didn't last as long as Courtney did, though he tried his best. Fred soon ended up getting onto the horse and began to ride it, Fred didn't seem to really care as the horse was doing its best to get Fred off of its back. Yet Fred ended up outlasting Mandy and Courtney, and anyone else on the team, even going through hours on the horse with Cyborg tried to purposely knock Fred off.

"Darn, I missed!" cried Cyborg.

"Well Fred, it looks like you won't be able to catch up with the Shadows' Call, but you did became a star for your team" laughed Hunson.

"But, but I'm not done riding the horse" said Fred.

"Sorry Fred, I'm calling the win to the Shadows' Call" said Hunson.

"Can I still ride the horse?" asked Fred.

"Yea, why not challenge is over anyway" said Hunson.

As it was time for the Mega Turbo Nerds to vote off someone, it was a vote between Duncan and Alejandro.

"Alejandro, it seems that you couldn't get your act together in getting on that horse" laughed Hunson, "and Duncan, you didn't last that long."

"Well excuse me" said Duncan, "the audience were throwing stuff at us."

"And the one who takes the Ultra Cannon of Shame out is Alejandro!" laughed Hunson.


	9. Getting Rodwyruffed

Chapter 9: Getting Rowdyruffed

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 7, it was the horse from hell as I showed off the contestants how they should ride the horse and hold onto it for the longest. Which was the requirement for both teams, for the Shadows' Call, it was rather easy for each member of the team to hold on, in spite of me egging on the audience to try to trip them up in anyway they could.

For the Mega Turbo Nerds, however, the audience members were able to indeed make most of them fail which got a certain Alejandro tossed out, and they even lost Billy as well as he was kicked out of the game before he could get onto the horse itself. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 7!

End of commentary.

Mandy was getting annoyed that members of her team were losing.

Confessions:

"This is rather pathetic" said Mandy.

"I can't believe I'm on a team with losers!" cried Mindy.

"Where are those boys!" cried Mojo referring to the Rowdyruff Boys, "I've been waiting for them for eons to arrive!"

End of confessions.

Suddenly a certain Husnon Abadeer came rushing to the scene as he was using a bullhorn horn to wake everyone up.

"People get up, we're under attack again!" cried Hunson.

"Now what?" asked Lacey.

"We're being attacked by the Rowdyruff Boys!" cried Hunson.

"Yes, finally those Rowdyruff Boys finally took my message!" cried Mojo, "I mean how terrible!"

"Look, Mojo, I know your relationship with the Rowdyruff Boys pretty well, maybe you can reason with them" said Hunson.

"You sure that's a good idea?" asked Mandy.

"Hey, he's the only one here who knows them at best" continued Hunson.

"Yea, I created them" laughed Mojo.

The contestants could hear fighting, Trigon was indeed trying his best to fight off the Rowdyruff Boys whom were having fun with him, Brick was enjoying using his fire breath targeting Trigon who was doing his best to shield himself.

"No one can use flames but me!" roared Trigon.

"What a wuss" laughed Butch who then hits Trigon in the back.

Suddenly Trigon ends up grabbing the three boys in a fist.

"Ha, now you three cannot move, I have you right where I want you!" laughed Trigon.

"Yea, only one problem, you can't waste us because we're already wasted" said Boomer.

The trio then began to burst right out of Trigon's grip to which the Titans were watching on.

"Okay, here's the challenge" said Hunson, "whoever can get the three up there to stop fighting will win immunity."

As the Rowdyruff Boys continued to fight, Courtney decided to fly up there considering she still could fly as Broly taught her in the last season.

"Hey how about picking on someone like me" laughed Courtney.

Courtney ended up delivering a good punch toward Brick who was a bit annoyed with Courtney.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Brick.

"I'm Courtney, you're worse nightmare" replied Courtney.

"Ha, wiggie!" laughed Boomer as he put her underwear over her head.

"Hey, I can't see!" cried Courtney.

"Irwin, use your mummy/vampire powers" said Mandy.

"As you wish my love" said Irwin.

Irwin ended up flying up to help Courtney who was having some trouble, Hoss ended up trying to shoot the three boys out of the sky as he had changed his arm into a cannon.

"Take this!" laughed Hoss.

"I know who to stop those troublemakers with" said Baron Vain.

The Baron ended up grabbing poor Rat and ended up tossing him right toward the trio which they ended up getting out of the way where the Rat landed painfully on the ground. As for the other members of the Shadows' Call, Shadow used his chaos emerald's chaos control and teleported right behind Brick where he ended up fighting with Brick. Nathan ended up grabbing some tools and built himself a bow and arrow, and began to fire some arrows.

"Hey!" cried Boomer.

Butch then zoomed down toward Nathan who ended up running from Butch, eventually managing to trick Butch to think he got lost.

"Ha, got ya!" laughed Nathan who grabbed Butch in a bag.

"Get me out!" cried Butch.

"Enough" said Mojo as he came in, "you'll stop this fighting."

"Why?" asked Butch.

"Because I am your Creator!" roared Mojo as he took Butch out of the bag.

"Makes sense kid" said Nathan.

Shadow ended up knocking Brick out of the sky, as for Boomer, he ended up tying poor Irwin in a knot with his mummy wraps.

"Just my luck!" cried Irwin.

For Courtney, she was more beaten up than Irwin ever was, as she was quite injured on the ground.

"What happen?" asked Courtney.

"You lost" said Heather.

"Yes" added Fred.

For Boomer, he was unaware that Slade had hurled a large rock toward Boomer knocking him out cold.

"Yea, I guess the Shadows' Call win again!" laughed Hunson, "For the Mega Turbo Nerds, you'll be voting off someone again" laughed Hunson.

Indeed it was going to be a vote between Courtney and Irwin who both didn't do so well.

"My, my, Courtney you were more eager than Irwin to face off those three boys, and Irwin you got tied in a knot literally, and the one who will get to stay will be Irwin!" laughed Hunson.

"This isn't fair!" cried Courtney.

Broly then grabbed Courtney and stuffed her into the Ultra Cannon of Shame.

"Don't forget to attach this rock to her ankle" laughed Hunson, "since she can still fly."

"Got it" said Broly as he did just that.

Poor Courtney was then fired right out of the Ultra Cannon of Shame.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 7!" laughed Hunson.


	10. Torturing the Rowdyruff Boys

Chapter 10: Torturing the Rowdyruff Boys

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 7, the Rowdyruff Boys entered and began to fight poor Trigon who couldn't handle them at all, so I had the contestants run toward his defense in the hopes of stopping those three boys. The Mega Turbo Nerds didn't do their job as a certain Courtney got beaten up badly, as for the Shadows' Call, Mojo Jojo along with other members of the group were able to stop the boys from causing anymore trouble.

In the end, Courtney was voted off her team, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 7!

End of commentary.

Duncan was rather quite pleased that Courtney was finally gone for good.

Confessions:

"Ha, she's finally gone!" laughed Duncan, "No more Courtney to bug me around!"

"She was annoying" said Heather.

"I hope we can get some payback on those three troublemakers" laughed Nathan referring to the Rowdyruff Boys.

End of confessions.

"Time for everyone to get up" laughed Hunson as he came into the scene.

"Oh are we going to torture those Rowdyruff Boys?" asked Baron Vain.

"You bet ya" laughed Hunson, "the one team that is able to torture the Rowdyruff Boys the most will win immunity! Come on, I'll show you where we're holding them."

As Hunson led the way to where the Rowdyruff Boys were being held, Brick was chained to the ground where he was sitting at a table, Boomer was chained high above the ground from the ceiling and Butch was chained on a stretcher.

"Take your pick" laughed Hunson.

"I say we gross Brick out" laughed Mindy.

"Ha, time for me to come up with some gross recipes" said Hoss as he changed his metal hand into a spatula.

"I say let this kid swim with the fishes" said Nathan, "piranhas to be exact."

"What the heck are we going to do with Butch over at the stretcher?" asked Lacey.

"Hmm, I guess both teams will have to share in torturing Butch" laughed Hunson.

Hoss ended up making the grossest meals for poor Brick to digest, Brick refused to eat any of them.

"Ha, there is no way that you can make me!" laughed Brick.

Confessions:

"Time to force feed him" said Duncan.

End of confessions.

Duncan along with Heather and Mandy held poor Brick down as he had to eat some of Hoss's food which Brick ended up barfing on them. For Boomer, he was lowered into the take to which Boomer wasn't about to let some fish make a meal out of him. Boomer ended up beating up any piranhas that came his way.

"Hey, those fishes are not eating him" said Rat.

Baron then shoves Rat into the tank where he instead ends up being chewed on by the piranhas instead.

"Hey, no fair!" cried Rat as he was trying to crawl out of the tank.

"Stay in there" laughed Baron as he pushed poor Rat in again.

"Well, it looks like the Mega Turbo Nerds are ahead, the Shadows' Call will be tied with them if they're able to torture Butch in the right manner" laughed Hunson.

"I get to do these kind of Medieval tactics" laughed Baron as he volunteered himself.

"Ha, you're too weak to pull it, it requires two people" said Mojo.

"And I can do this all by myself" laughed Baron.

Baron tried his best to pull the stretcher to make Butch scream in pain which wasn't really working considering how the Baron Vain was rather a weak coward.

"Boo, boo!" laughed Lacey.

Baron obviously couldn't do it, as for the Mega Turbo Nerds, they were able to indeed make Butch even cry like a baby as they began to use the stretcher which made his two other brothers laugh at him.

Confessions:

"Bawahaha, what a baby!" laughed Brick.

"So out of character for a Rowdyruff" said Boomer.

End of confessions.

"And the Mega Turbo Nerds indeed are the winners, as for the Shadows' Call, you'll be voting off someone" said Hunson.

It was going to be indeed a vote between Baron Vain and Nathan Drake which was rather a surprise for Hunson to find Nathan even receiving a vote.

"Wow, Nathan, I am shocked you're here, but thankfully you only received one vote as poor Baron Vain will be voted off" laughed Hunson.

"What?!" cried Baron.

"Time to go weakling" said Trigon as he picked up poor Baron Vain, he placed Baron in the Ultra Cannon of Shame where he was shot out of it.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 7!" laughed Hunson.


	11. Unholy Pokemon

Chapter 11: Unholy Pokemon

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 7, it was torture time for the Rowdyruff Boys who had been quite naughty in the previous challenge where they were attacking Trigon but were subdued. The Mega Turbo Nerds had the right idea into force feed poor Brick gross meals, yet for Boomer, he was able to withstand the Shadows' Call and also Butch did as well, but the Mega Turbo Nerds prevailed and as for Baron Vain, got voted off from his team in the end.

So who'll be voted off next? Find out next here on Survive the Nightosphere 7!

End of commentary.

Shadow was getting quite annoyed that his team was losing, though he felt things should pick up eventually.

Confessions:

"I have just about enough of the nonsense in this time, I say it needs to clean up its act, maybe getting rid of a few unwanted contestants would do the job" said Shadow.

"That stupid Baron Vain" said Nathan, "he deserved to get voted off."

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept outside, they were unaware that Hunson was riding a giant snake or to be more exact, a giant dead Pokemon Arbok to which Hunson sounded off a blow horn getting everyone up.

"Hey, it's a Pokemon!" cried Meowth.

"That's right" laughed Hunson, "considering how there are some owners and trainers who mistreat their Pokemon, the bad ones end up here in the Nightosphere! Both teams are to capture at least five of them, whoever captures them all will win immunity!"

As Hunson led the way to where the Pokemon were located, Shadow decided to take charge of his group.

"Okay you three" said Shadow to James, Jessie and Meowth, "you three are supposed to be experts on capturing Pokemon right?"

"Uh, well" said James, "that's the reason why we ended up here."

Jessie then shocks James in the shoulder.

"Ouch, that really hurt!" cried James.

"Of course we're experts" said Jessie.

"Okay then, go and capture that flying Pokemon" said Shadow referring to the Fearow flying in the sky.

"Hey, I'll launch you" said Nathan as he grabbed poor Meowth.

"Hey, put me down!" cried Meowth.

Meowth was then tossed and ended up being on the Fearow's back.

"Ha, I caught him!" laughed Meowth.

"Uh, he actually is taking you for a ride" sighed James.

"Let me off of this thing!" cried Meowth.

Confessions:

"Already it's starting to look like a disaster" sighed Shadow.

"Bye, bye kitty!" laughed Nathan.

End of confessions.

Poor Meowth screamed so loudly, as for the Mega Turbo Nerds, Hoss ended up helping Mandy nab the five Pokemon, while the Shadows' Call members were still trying to rescue poor Meowth. Shadow had to use his Chaos Control to get up there and save Meowth.

"You're pathetic" said Shadow as he teleported himself and Meowth out.

"What, how the heck is this my fault, Nathan Drake tossed me up!" cried Meowth.

"Hey, I was helping you" said Nathan.

"Yea, like he said, he was helping you" said Shadow.

"This is an outrage!" cried James, "I demand we boot Nathan off immediately!"

"What are you three going to do about it?" asked Nathan.

Jessie ended up getting quite fed up with Nathan along with James which both of them charged at him, Nathan then grabbed both of them and body slammed them, he then grabbed poor Meowth to which Nathan dragged them toward the Ultra Cannon of Shame.

"Hey, no team has won or lost yet" said Hunson.

"I am just getting rid of the trash!" laughed Nathan as he placed the three into the Ultra Cannon of Shame.

"Well, it looks like Team Rocket will be launching off again!" cried all three as Nathan pressed the button.

"Wow, those three went down fast" said Mojo.

"And I guess you already did my job, because the other team won anyway" said Hunson, "so until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 7!"


	12. Merging the Teams

Chapter 12: Merging the Teams

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 7, boy that Team Rocket did take off thanks to failing to capture some dead Pokemon here in the Nightosphere. Yes, Meowth didn't seem to get a grip on the Pokemon he was on, and the two other members of Team Rocket failed as well making their own Shadows' Call look so bad, Nathan Drake stole my job in kicking them off by sending them off into the Ultra Cannon of Shame.

So what kind of surprises will Nathan Drake hold for us? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 7!

End of commentary.

Nathan Drake was rather pumped after vanquishing Team Rocket from his team.

Confessions:

"Ha, that felt good!" laughed Nathan, "Nothing can stop me!"

"I'll just let him be him" said Shadow who didn't want to disrupt Nathan's tactics.

"What an amateur" said Slade referring to Nathan, "he'll regret it soon enough."

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept, Hunson ended up zooming in on a loud jetpack waking everyone up.

"Ha, like what I have?" laughed Hunson as he lowered himself to the ground, "I have a big announcement, I am merging both teams to become one, so it's every contestant for him or herself!"

"About time" laughed Nathan.

"So what's the challenge for today?" asked Lacey.

"Well today's challenge would be hold the pseudo emblem on a jetpack challenge, for the contestant who can hold the pseudo emblem will win immunity" laughed Hunson.

As the contestants followed Hunson, he headed toward the area where they were given jetpacks by the Titans.

"Ha!" laughed Mojo, "I can fly!"

"The pseudo emblem is located over on that dangerous cliff" laughed Hunson.

Nathan ended up zooming out first and grabbed the fake emblem.

"Ha, it's mine!" laughed Nathan.

"Not so fast" said Duncan as he grabbed it from him.

Confessions:

"I think I know a way to get rid of him" laughed Nathan.

End of confessions.

Nathan ends up grabbing a rock and tossing it toward Duncan's jetpack which the rock ends up denting it damaging the fuel.

"Mine!" laughed Heather as she grabbed the emblem.

"Not so fast" said Rouge as she ended up trying to struggle with Heather.

"I'll take that" said Lacey as she took it.

"It's mine!" laughed Rat who took it.

Poor Rat ended up getting punched right in the face by Mandy who then grabbed the emblem.

"I think this belongs to me" said Mandy.

"No it's not loser!" roared Mindy as she came zooming in on her jetpack.

Mandy ends up dodging her just in time where Mindy ends up running into a wall, Shadow, however stalks Mandy and grabs the emblem from her.

"Ha, it's mine" laughed Shadow.

"Not so fast" said Hoss as he ended up punching out Shadow and grabbing the emblem.

"Give it to me!" cried Irwin as he tried to struggle with Hoss.

"Yes!" laughed Fred as he joined in.

"Okay, time to let you two go" laughed Hoss as he did, both Fred and Irwin veered out of control hitting a large rock to which Nathan then grabbed the emblem.

"This one will be mine" laughed Nathan.

"After him!" roared Mojo.

Mojo along with Slade chased Nathan as he tried to outsmart them, as Nathan went into some dark cavern, both Mojo and Slade decided to follow him.

"He had to be here somewhere" said Mojo.

"This is rather pathetic" said Slade.

"I need some light" said Mojo as he ended up using a glow stick, "there, that's better."

Suddenly the two realized they were in a dragon's lair to which Nathan was at the exit.

"Hey guys, hope I don't make a loud noise like THIS!" laughed Nathan as he shouted really loudly.

The dragon ends waking up and starts to chase poor Mojo and Slade.

"I think those three boys might be handy" said Slade.

"But they're being punished by Him!" cried Mojo.

"Do it anyway" said Slade, "I'll keep the dragon busy."

Mojo ends up rushing toward where Him was torturing the Rowdyruff Boys with hard labor.

"That's right boys build that monument for me!" laughed Him.

"Excuse me" said Mojo, "could I borrow these three?"

"And why should I loan them to you, what kind of offers do you have for me?" asked Him.

"Well, if you let me get Hunson have me get a second chance, I can bring on tons of destruction on Townsville with your help" said Mojo.

"Oh that does sound delicious" laughed Him, "fine, take these three boys off my hands for now."

"Since when did you become so nice?" asked Brick.

"Since my friend Slade needs help" laughed Mojo, "beat up that dragon following him."

"Fine" said Brick.

The three Rowdyruff Boys end up beating up the dragon which oddly impressed Slade, however it was rather too late as the challenge was won by Nathan.

"And immunity goes to Nathan Drake, as for the others, you'll be voting off someone" laughed Hunson.

It was going to be a vote down between poor Rat who got badly punched in the face by Mandy, and Duncan who lost fuel to his jetpack.

"This is pathetic" said Duncan.

"Well, Duncan, you may have gotten kicked off the challenge first, but poor Rat doesn't sound like he's in any condition to continue which means he got the most votes sending him off to the Ultra Cannon of Shame" laughed Hunson.

"Time to say bye to the Rat" laughed Broly.

Broly ends up picking up Rat and putting him into the Ultra Cannon of Shame and launches him off.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 7!" laughed Hunson.


	13. Cheating Rowdyruff Style

Chapter 13: Cheating Rowdyruff Style

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 7, I merged the teams together and they had a jetpack style challenge where the contestant who held the pseudo emblem the longest would win immunity. For Nathan Drake, he indeed held the fake emblem the longest, even though the others tried to grab it from him, poor Rat got knocked right out by Mandy who didn't hold onto the emblem that long and soon found its way back into Nathan's hands who won the challenge.

In the end, poor Rat got voted off, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 7!

End of commentary.

Nathan was on a roll as he was unstoppable which annoyed Mojo Jojo.

Confessions:

"Bah, that Nathan Drake thinks he's so smart, but I am smarter than he is!" laughed Mojo, "Because I got my secret weapon, three of them to be on my side!"

"Ha, Mojo the talking money doesn't scare me" laughed Nathan.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept outside, Hunson ended up driving a sports car toward where they were located and began to honk the horn to wake them up.

"Let me guess, it's going to be a race?" asked Mandy.

"Oh you bet" laughed Hunson, "whoever can go three laps without crashing to the finish line wins immunity! Come on, I'll show you to where your cars are located."

As Hunson led the way he showed the contestants to a large race track along with some sports cars the contestants were going to ride in.

"Time for you all to get on in, because when I fire this gun filled with blanks you'll all get going" laughed Hunson.

Hunson ends up firing the gun filled with blanks which the contestants leaped into their cars and headed off, Mojo was in communications with the Rowdyruff Boys via walkie talkie as Him had given Mojo the device earlier.

"Alright it's time to take out the weak ones first" laughed Mojo.

"Ha, this should be fun" laughed Brick.

Brick and his two brothers zoomed onto Hoss' car.

"Just what are you three up to?" asked Hoss.

"This!" laughed Boomer as he used his laser eye beams to flatten one of Hoss' tires.

Hoss tried to steer his car out of the way, yet he ended up crashing into Fred Fred Burger's car.

"My car, you killed my car!" cried Fred as he was crying.

Soon the Rowdyruff Boys were moving onto Mindy in her sports car.

"Get away from me you three losers!" shouted Mindy as she sped off to avoid them.

"She's making this tough, I like cracking tough chicks" laughed Butch.

Butch zoomed toward Mindy's car and held the rear end of the car, Mindy tried to step on the throttle but her car wasn't moving at all, she kept on stepping onto the throttle.

"She really wants to speed off" laughed Brick.

"Okay, I'll let her then" laughed Butch as he lets got of the car.

Poor Mindy was going too fast, she ended up crashing into poor Duncan and Heather destroying their cars.

"Stop being such a loser!" said Heather.

"It's not my fault!" cried Mindy.

"Yea you're a loser" laughed Duncan as he was getting out of the wreckage.

The Rowdyruff Boys then moved onto Mandy, Irwin, Shadow, Rouge, Slade, Lacey and Nathan Drake.

"Time to take them out" laughed Brick, "Butch move over to the other side, Boomer move to the opposite side."

As the three brothers moved into their positions, they began to try to create a hurricane to crash the contestants' cars, they ended up taking out Lacey, Irwin, Shadow and Rouge, but Mandy and Drake made it through the storm.

"Nuts!" cried Brick.

Nathan sped up ahead of Mandy and was catching up with Mojo.

"I know you've been throwing a monkey wrench" said Nathan.

"Ha, like you could stop me" laughed Mojo as the two kept on at it.

Both Mojo and Nathan were neck and neck for first and Mandy in second.

"There is no way I am going to be in second place" said Mandy.

Mandy ended up stepping onto the throttle and sped right up ahead of the two crossing the finish line before they could.

"Ha, looks like Mandy wins immunity!" laughed Hunson as Nathan and Mojo came tied in second, "As for those who never made it across the finish line you'll be voting off someone."

It was going to be a vote between Hoss and Fred for which Fred Fred Burger was still crying over his car being destroyed.

"He destroyed my car!" cried Fred referring to Hoss.

"It was an accident" said Hoss.

"Who cares, Fred gets to go, remember folks no one likes a crybaby as a contender" said Hunson.

"Yea, come with me" laughed Broly who picked up poor Fred.

Broly placed Fred Fred Burger into the Ultra Cannon of Shame and launched him off.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 7!" laughed Hunson.


	14. Catching a Black Raven

Chapter 14: Catching a Black Raven

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 7, it was a car race across the Nightosphere where our contestants raced each other to see who was the fastest. Of course Nathan Drake along with Mojo Jojo and Mandy were in the lead, as for the other contestants they ran into some trouble with the Rowdyruff Boys who ended up making a number of the contestants crash their cars.

Poor Fred indeed cried when his car crashed into Hoss' car and other contestants also crashed their cars to. In the end, poor Fred FredBurger got voted off for crying about crashing his car. No one likes a crybaby, so who'll get voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 7!

End of commentary.

Mojo indeed needed a plan to take down Mandy fast as she was the greatest threat next to Nathan Drake.

Confessions:

"That Mandy is certainly a big time threat" laughed Mojo, "there must be a way for me to get rid of her."

"So that talking monkey is getting to be a bit too good" said Nathan.

"Those three boys need to have a weakness somewhere" said Mandy.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept outside, Shadow continued to doze right off not knowing a black raven had landed right on him to which it made an annoying sound.

"Why you!" cried Shadow as he tried to grab the raven as it flew off.

"Hope you liked that little bird call" laughed Hunson as he came into the area.

"So I am guessing it'd have to do something about that raven right?" asked Mandy.

"Correct, whoever can catch that raven first will win immunity!" laughed Hunson.

Confessions:

"This has to be a joke, cause this is going to be an easy challenge" laughed Nathan.

"Oh boy, finally an easy challenge for me to win" laughed Irwin.

"I can probably catch that bird no time" said Hoss.

End of confessions.

Hoss ended up changing his gun into a net and fired at the black raven which then was able to literally break the net.

"Oh, forgot to mention it's from Raven's mind meaning this raven here is super strong and super fast!" laughed Hunson, "good luck catching it, bring it back to me when it's caught."

Mojo then had an idea as he then headed off to where the Rowydruff Boys were.

"You three, I need your help to catch a raven" said Mojo to which the three boys burst out in laughter.

"You have to be kidding me!" laughed Brick.

"What kind of a lame challenge is that?" asked Boomer.

"Yea" added Butch.

"This raven is super fast and super strong, came from Raven's mind, Trigon's daughter's head I need you boys to soften the raven up for me" laughed Mojo.

"Fine, like we have nothing else to do" said Brick.

As the Rowdyruff Boys headed off to help Mojo, Mandy and the other contestants were having trouble just trying to catch the black raven. Hoss had another net around the black raven which was dragging poor Hoss around and eventually threw Hoss off. Slade tried to catch the black raven, but soon was given a body slam by it, Mindy tried to grab the raven, yet it ended up flying and having Mindy simply fall flat right onto the ground.

"Stupid loser raven!" cried Mindy as she got up.

Shadow along with Rouge tried to catch the black raven but to no avail, and so did Nathan who ended up catching it for a short period of time, Lacey tried to catch it but it slipped right through her hands. As for Irwin, Irwin held onto the black raven the longest trying to hold onto it with his mummy wraps which dragged him just like the black raven dragged poor Hoss. Mandy then tried literally fighting with the black raven, yet it ended up pecking poor Mandy. As for Duncan, he tried to set a trap for the bird, but ended up failing along with Heather doing the same thing.

Confessions:

"Ha, ha, what a loser" laughed Mindy.

"I am going to fry that bird when I'm through with it" said Mandy.

End of confessions.

As the black raven flew off, the Rowdyruff Boys were soon right behind its tail.

"Split up, we'll smack that bird down" said Brick.

Brick ended up being in the rear while Boomer and Butch took the two opposite ends, the black raven was doing its best to outrun the three boys. Butch began to create a tornado with his powers hoping to get the black raven off of its flight which the black raven managed to out maneuver Butch, Boomer then swooped in and tried to give the black raven a few punches which the bird began to fight back. Brick had enough of it and began to use his fire breath at the black raven which the black raven was resistant to fire.

"Stupid bird!" cried Brick.

The three brothers used their laser eye beams and ended up striking the bird down which all Mojo had to do was to try to catch the bird which he did.

"Ha, I caught it!" laughed Mojo as he ran to Hunson.

"Well, I guess you get to win immunity" said Hunson, "and the others will be voting off someone."

"Yea, here that losers!" laughed Mojo.

It was going to be a vote between Hoss and Mindy which Mindy ended up doing just as poor as Hoss did.

Confessions:

"I shouldn't be here!" cried Mindy, "This is so unfair that these losers will put me here!"

"A choice between having Hoss remain here versus Mindy what a hard thing" said Mandy.

"Personally I choose Hoss over that whiny brat" said Duncan.

"Hoss it is, it's only room for one popular girl and that'd be me" said Heather, "not Mindy."

"Mindy's mean yo" said Irwin who voted for Mindy.

"Miss Popular crazy is going down" said Lacey as she voted for Mindy.

"I hate someone like her attitude" said Rouge who voted for Mindy.

"Bye brat" said Shadow.

"So long Mindy" said Nathan.

"See ya never" said Slade who voted for Mindy.

End of confessions.

"Well Mindy it appears everyone voted for you and you only voted for Hoss" laughed Hunson.

"What, that's not fair!" cried Mindy.

"Time to say bye, bye" said Trigon who picked up poor Mindy.

Trigon ends up picking up Mindy and puts her into the Ultra Cannon of Shame where she is launched right off.

"Yea, no one will miss you, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 7!" laughed Hunson.


	15. Blackheart's Return with Chemical X

Chapter 15: Blackheart's Return with Chemical X

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 7, the contestants had to capture a black raven, but not just any ordinary black raven, a black raven from Raven's own mind which was pretty hard to capture for quite a number of our contestants not even Nathan Drake could capture it and neither could Mandy and especially not Mindy nor Hoss and the others.

In a surprising twist, Mojo Jojo ends up capturing the bird of prey and receives immunity while Mindy gets voted off, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 7!

End of commentary.

Blackheart has indeed returned with a special ingredient to his package, Chemical X, but he wasn't going to be as foolish enough to use it himself, so he has decided to kidnap Duncan, Hoss and Lacey in the process, the trio end up waking up not to the rest of their fellow contestants but find themselves in cages again.

"Hey, where the heck are we, don't tell me Hunson put us in cages again" said Lacey.

"That jerk would have done it already" said Duncan, "I sadly don't think it's him."

"Wherever we are we better find a way out" said Hoss.

"On the contrary" laughed Blackheart who revealed himself, "I have been watching you all in your little game, the Rowdyruff Boys are involved helping Mojo Jojo cheat to get ahead."

"Then why the heck did you kidnap us three?" asked Lacey.

"To give you Chemical X, the very ingredient the Rowyruff Boys are using, you see, Mojo has the advantage and I have been studying his movements after I was booted off the game itself" said Blackheart, "so I have a proposition, you three are going to get me into next season's game, but first you are going to get me on Hunson's good side again, this season's performance wasn't my best."

"No duh" said Duncan.

"Which is why if I give you Chemical X it'd make you just as powerful as me, and probably more powerful than the Rowdyruff Boys" laughed Blackheart.

Blackheart ends up giving each of them Chemical X in a cup to which each of them drinks it, Hoss ends up breaking out of his cage while Duncan just punches his cage open, Lacey ends up kicking it open.

"Go forth before you are missed" said Blackheart, "I'll be watching to make sure that nasty primate doesn't cheat his way."

As Blackheart watched the three speed away, the other contestants were just asleep which they ended waking up with the rush of the sound of Hoss speeding right toward them.

"Hoss, how did you get so fast?" asked Hunson, "I wanted to wake them up."

"Sorry, I guess I was running away from something very mean" said Hoss.

"Well for your challenge today you are to go toe-to-toe with Trigon" laughed Hunson.

"What, you serious?" asked Mandy.

"Heck yea" laughed Hunson, "oh Trigon please have some fun with them."

"Will do" laughed Trigon.

Mojo ends up running off to get help from the Rowdyruff Boys, while Lacey along with Duncan and Hoss couldn't really reveal that they have acquired Chemical X.

"What was that excuse Hoss?" asked Duncan, "You were running from something very scary?" asked Duncan as they were dodging Trigon's fists as he was pounding the contestants.

"Hey, it was an alibi" said Hoss.

"Well it was a bad one" continued Lacey.

"We'll have to pretend to get hurt by Trigon" said Duncan.

Trigon ends up smashing Duncan which he then pretend to be hurt by Trigon.

"Ouch that hurt" said Duncan who was faking it.

"Something doesn't add up here" said Slade as he was examining Duncan.

The Rowdyruff Boys then flew in thanks to Mojo's intervention where they end up beating up Trigon again.

"Time for a second beating!" laughed Brick who ended up delivering the first punch to Trigon.

Trigon tries to punch the three boys but, they end up dodging, Butch ends up tying Trigon's legs where the giant demon falls flat.

"Hey, enough" said Lacey.

"Why, what are you going to do about it, it's not like you have Chemical X" laughed Butch as he was punching Trigon in the face.

Duncan ends up walking over to Butch and slugs him right in the shoulder.

"Ouch, that actually hurts!" cried Butch.

"You got that right" laughed Duncan.

"Who cares how you got Chemical X, it's time to waste these weaklings!" laughed Brick.

Brick ended up knocking Heather out pretty hard where she was likely going to be definitely out for the rest of the season, as Boomer was about to hit Mandy in the same manner, Lacey stepped right in and blocked his punch where she ended up body slamming Boomer. Hoss began to use his metal hand against poor Brick which was pretty hard on him.

"Oh that's just great, Mojo better get out of here" said Mojo to which he runs right into Blackheart and Hunson.

"Blackheart told me everything you did with the Rowdyruff Boys" laughed Hunson, "aside from Heather getting knocked out for the rest of the season you'll go to."

"What, but this is not fair!" cried Mojo.

"Ha, there are no additional rules claiming Blackheart can't enter again to help some contestants get a fair shot" laughed Hunson.

"Time to go monkey" laughed Broly.

"How dare you" said Mojo as Broly tosses him into the Ultra Cannon of Shame where he's fired right out of.

"Ha, I'll let your three supporters drain the Rowdyruff Boy's of their thrill to bother us, for the wrong reasons" laughed Hunson to Blackheart, "until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 7!"


	16. Rowdyruff Torture Race

Chapter 16: Rowdyruff Torture Race

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 7, Blackheart had returned, but with a special ingredient Chemical X where he gave it to Lacey, Duncan and Hoss whom ended up fighting off the Rowdyruff Boys after they had battled with Trigon again. I originally thought Trigon was going to literally have it on the contestants but it turns out Mojo Jojo was using the Rowdyruff Boys to defeat him.

In the end, the day was saved by Lacey, Duncan and Hoss, and Mojo got voted off and sent off on the Ultra Cannon of Shame. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 7!

End of commentary.

As the contestants slept, Nathan didn't like having three contestants namely Lacey, Hoss and Duncan having superpowers.

Confessions:

"Man this really bites" said Nathan.

"Ha, I could punch Nathan Drake just like that and he won't even hurt me!" laughed Duncan.

"Heather sadly isn't coming back at least not for this season" said Mandy referring to how Heather got knocked out by one of the Rowdyruff Boys.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept, Hunson snuck up and used a raygun filled with Antidote X which ended up taking away the powers that Lacey, Duncan and Hoss had.

"What kind of wake up call that was?" asked Duncan to which he was prepared to beat up Hunson, "You know what I am going to beat the crude out of you."

"Go right on ahead" laughed Hunson, "I won't feel a thing."

Duncan with one swipe of his fist tried to punch Hunson in the chest, but Hunson didn't feel a thing.

"Go ahead try again, oh wait, you can't, I zapped you along with Lacey and Hoss with Antidote X!" laughed Hunson.

"You mean their powers are gone?" asked Nathan.

"Yep" laughed Hunson.

Nathan responds with joy by giving poor Duncan a weggie.

"Now please follow me for this fun challenge" laughed Hunson.

Hunson ends up leading the way where poor Brick, Boomer and Butch were carrying a large heavy metal chariot over them.

"Like a previous challenge, except you get to torture the Rowdyruff Boys as the horses" laughed Hunson, "Irwin, Mandy and Hoss will ride Brick; Duncan, Lacey and Slade will take Boomer and Nathan, Shadow and Rouge will take Butch" laughed Hunson, "last contestants across the finish line wins immunity!"

As the race begins, the three boys struggled with carrying the chariot race to which the Legendary Billy rushed over to hand a member riding each chariot a whip.

"Use the whip to make them go faster" laughed Hunson.

"Will do" laughed Duncan.

Duncan ends up using the whip on poor Boomer who tries his best to get ahead.

"Stop it!" cried Boomer.

"Okay!" laughed Duncan who did it again.

"That wasn't stopping!" cried Boomer.

"You darn right it wasn't" laughed Duncan.

"So he wants to play rough" said Shadow to which he hands Nathan the whip, "go ahead, make sure Duncan gets it."

Nathan aside from hitting Butch with the whip ends up using the whip where the rope of the whip ends up wrapping around Duncan's arm.

"Hey, let go!" cried Duncan as he began to struggle with Nathan.

Shadow and Rouge end up pulling on the other end while Lacey and Slade try to help out Duncan.

"I say we ditch him" said Slade who had enough of Duncan.

Slade and Lacey both purposely let go of Duncan where he falls right on the tracks and gets run over by Brick as Mandy ends up using the whip on him.

"Did you hear that?" asked Hoss who thought he heard someone screaming.

"No" said Mandy as she continued to use the whip against Brick who was catching up to his two brothers.

"So, you want a taste of this" laughed Nathan.

Nathan ends up trying the same tactics against Mandy, but Mandy ends up holding on strong, which Nathan then hatches another idea on getting rid of both Slade and Lacey from the race, he swings over and ends up kicking poor Boomer who ends up tripping on a rock sending both Lacey and Slade off course.

Confessions:

"Ha, take that!" laughed Nathan.

"Man he's cool, I wish I could learn that trick yo" said Irwin.

End of confessions.

Nathan ends up landing back on the chariot as Butch continues to head forward.

"See ya at the finish line" laughed Nathan.

Nathan along with Shadow and Rouge end up receiving immunity as they cross the finish line, poor Brick tired from exhaustion ends up collapsing a few inches from the finish line.

"Oh, so close" said Hunson, "but it seems the ones who didn't cross the finish line will be voting off someone."

Indeed it was going to be a vote between Lacey and Duncan which Duncan wasn't happy Lacey and Slade allowed him to fall off.

"You're going down" said Duncan.

"Ha, I don't think so, you are" laughed Lacey.

"Okay, okay, let's see who has the most votes, hmm, I am beginning to see that Duncan has the most votes!" laughed Hunson.

"What, that's not fair!" cried Duncan.

"Time for you to go" laughed Broly who picked up poor Duncan by his underwear and placed him into the Ultra Cannon of Shame where he is launched right out of it.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 7!" laughed Hunson.


	17. Eat this Rowdyruffs!

Chapter 17: Eat this Rowdyruffs!

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 7, it was the Rowdyruff Torture Race where our contestants had to use the Rowdyruff Boys as horses to drag a chariot across the finish line. Duncan and those on his "horse" being poor Boomer had to ride while Mandy, Irwin and Hoss took Brick and Nathan, Shadow and Rouge took Butch.

Nathan decided to have some fun with Duncan by using the whip against him and Duncan's teammates ended up abandoning him, but later crashed themselves! Mandy along with Irwin and Hoss nearly made it to the finish line, if it were not for Brick being so tired out. In the end, Duncan got voted off and sent off on the Ultra Cannon of Shame. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 7!

End of commentary.

Nathan was pumped to do the next upcoming challenge.

Confessions:

"Ha, I can win this easy" laughed Nathan, "nothing can stop me."

"Now that Duncan is out of the way, maybe I can get rid of Hoss" said Mandy.

"Duncan was a loser" said Slade, "always will be."

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept, they woke up to a smell of some good food, as it was Hunson himself making five star meals for them.

"Wake up everyone" laughed Hunson, "breakfast is served!"

"What gives, are you going to gross us out?" asked Rouge.

"Nope, I decided to give you five star class meals, because you are going to gross out the Rowdyruff Boys instead!" laughed Hunson, "They're punishment for the first part is to watch you eat these nice delicious meal I cooked up, and their second punishment is you grossing them out with your own meals! Whoever can gross the Rowdyruff Boys out first will win immunity!"

Confessions:

"Alright, finally revenge" said Irwin.

"I will gross out those boys alright" laughed Lacey.

End of confessions.

After the contestants ate their meals that Hunson created for them, Hunson ended up showing them where the Rowdyruff Boys were located, and the contestants were given the grossest ingredients ever varying from nasty bugs to all sorts of gross ingredients and also typical cooking ingredients.

"I am going to make my bug filled pizza" laughed Hoss.

"Gross big time hotdog ants" laughed Lacey.

"Going to create a cockroach salad" said Slade.

"Grasshopper burgers" laughed Rouge.

"Chilidog with barf as an ingredient" said Shadow.

"My own personal booger cookies!" laughed Irwin.

"My own triple gross stew!" laughed Nathan.

"I got a secret recipe just for them" said Mandy.

As the contestants began to create their gross meals, Brick, Boomer and Butch were not happy they had to scarf things down. First gross meal up was Rouge's which was a grasshopper burgers for the trio.

"Eat up boys" said Rouge.

Brick tasted the burger with the grasshopper as the meat.

"Don't feel grossed out" said Brick.

"Nah, this doesn't gross me out" said Boomer.

"Not me either" added Butch.

"Wow, next" said Hunson.

"It's the large ant hotdog!" laughed Lacey.

Brick ends up taking one bit of the ant inspired hotdog.

"Does not gross me" said Brick.

"Yea, nice try" added Boomer.

"Not grossed out" laughed Butch.

Irwin soon came up and the Rowdyruff Boys tasted his booger cookies to which they began to barf a little though not a lot.

"Gross, but not gross enough" said Brick.

"Next" said Hunson.

Shadow came up next, as soon as Brick tasted his chilidog barf sauce, he threw up on Shadow.

"That'd teach ya" laughed Brick.

"Why you little!" said Shadow.

Slade was up next after the Legendary Billy took Shadow away to break up a fight, the cockroach salad didn't gross out neither of the Rowdyruff Boys.

"You think we're sissies for being grossed out by cockroaches?" asked Brick.

Hoss soon came up with his bug pizza which didn't gross out the Rowdyruff Boys either.

"Come on, I want something gross" said Hunson as he turned Hoss away.

Mandy was up next with her special gross dish, it was a special kind of a steak she had cooked up.

"Man, this steak tastes good, what the heck, you're supposed to gross us out" said Brick.

"Yes, but this steak didn't come from any cow" said Mandy, "it came from a large bug."

All three Rowdyruff Boys barfed as they didn't like where their steaks came from, soon was Nathan's turn.

"Hope you three like my stew!" laughed Nathan.

Nathan ended up giving them a handful of the stew, as Brick took one bite, he barfed all over the table along with his two brothers.

"Looks like Nathan wins immunity!" laughed Hunson, "As for the rest of the contestants it's time to vote off someone."

It was going to be a vote between Slade and Lacey which neither of the two didn't gross out the Rowdyruff Boys enough.

"My, my Slade you and Lacey didn't gross out the Rowdyruff Boys enough, but the one who received the most votes was Slade, sorry Slade you'll have to take the Ultra Cannon of Shame out" said Hunson.

"Yea, bye Slade" laughed Trigon who picked up Slade and placed him into the Ultra Cannon of Shame where he was fired right out of it.

"Until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 7!" laughed Hunson.


	18. Catching the Rowdyruff Boys

Chapter 18: Catching the Rowdyruff Boys

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

It was another torture event for the poor Rowdyruff Boys whom were going to be forced to eat some disgusting meals our contestants were to create. Some were grosser than others like Nathan and his stew, and Mandy's special recipe of grossness. Others didn't gross out the Rowdyruff Boys as much as they thought they would like Slade and his cockroach salad.

Cockroaches don't gross them out anymore, sorry Slade, for that reason Slade was voted off and sent off on the Ultra Cannon of Shame. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 7!

End of commentary.

The Rowdyruff Boys saw their chance to escape Hunson Abadeer's clutches as they ended up busting out of their cages.

"Come on boys, let's go paint the town red Rowdyruff style" laughed Brick.

"Not so fast" said Piccolo and his father King Piccolo came into the scene, "you'll have to deal with us first."

"Very well" laughed Brick.

Butch targeted King Piccolo by giving him quite a pummeling while Boomer targeted Piccolo Jr. as he tried to fight off Boomer. Hunson was indeed worried the Rowdyruff Boys were going to escape which he ended up alerting the contestants about it.

"Hurry, hurry" said Hunson as he got everyone up.

Hunson rushed everyone to where the Rowdyruff Boys were fighting the two Piccolos, which Broly himself got involved against fighting Brick.

"They won't last long, whoever can bring down the Rowdyruff Boys will win immunity" said Hunson.

"But we don't have Chemical X" said Mandy.

"Not to worry" said Hunson as he snapped his fingers the Titans brought along some heavy duty weapons.

"These should do nicely" said Mandy.

"Yea, weapons" laughed Lacey.

"Fire at will" laughed Hunson.

Hoss took up and changed his arm to a laser and began to fire at the Rowdyruffs.

"So you want to fight?" laughed Brick as he was deflecting the lasers.

The lasers ended up knocking Piccolo Jr. out of the air sending him crashing to the ground, Brick then promptly zoomed to beat up poor Hoss. Shadow ended up using his chaos control powers to gain the upper hand against Boomer, the two were pretty fast as they were both being kept up, meanwhile Nathan and Mandy used grenade launchers at Butch and literally took him out of the sky.

"Ha, take that!" laughed Nathan.

"Looks like Hoss could use some help" said Mandy.

Aside from Hoss getting beaten up, Brick also ended up beating up Irwin though not as badly as Hoss. He was eventually put down by both Mandy and Nathan, as for Butch, Shadow eventually lured him to one area where Rouge soon made a surprise attack and Lacey ended up firing some goo at Butch where he got stuck in one area.

"Ha, nice job" laughed Hunson to which he notices poor Hoss and Irwin didn't look so good, "well I think it's time to vote off someone."

It was indeed going to be a vote between Hoss and Irwin whom were both beaten up by Brick.

"Ouch, Hoss, you got banged up pretty good and Irwin not as much as Hoss though not good either, and the one who received the most votes was Hoss!" laughed Hunson, "Time for you to head onto the Ultra Cannon of Shame!"

Poor Hoss was taken by Trigon who ended up placing him into the Ultra Cannon of Shame and launched him out sending him far off.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 7!" laughed Hunson.


	19. Wheel of Dares

Chapter 19: Wheel of Dares

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 7, those Rowdyruff Boys escaped again, and tried to fight off our contestants again. Some did better than others like Nathan Drake along with Shadow, Mandy and Lacey, except for poor Hoss who didn't seem to quite get it.

In the end, Hoss was voted off and sent off in the Ultra Cannon of Shame. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 7!

End of commentary.

Mandy was getting quite annoyed with the Rowdyruff Boys often hogging the center of attention in being affiliated with the challenges.

Confessions:

"Those three need to go" said Mandy.

"Let those boys stay, it's fun to make fun of them" laughed Nathan.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept outside in the open, Hunson came into the scene and blowing a loud horn waking everyone up.

"Let me guess we get to punish the Rowdyruff Boys again" said Mandy.

"Yep, and this time you are going to force them to do dares you create, whoever has the most creative dare will win immunity" laughed Hunson.

As the contestants arrived in the area that they were going to give the challenge, the Rowdyruff Boys were tied up pretty good, a few minutes went by and the dares were already in with some contestants having multiple dares in case if the boys were able to survive them.

"Time to spin the wheel, Brick you're up first" laughed Hunson.

Brick soon turned the wheel and it landed on Lacey's picture on the wheel.

"Brick your dare is to wear pink underwear and do a ballet dance!" laughed Hunson.

"Ha, that's easy" laughed Brick.

"While you're being booed by the crowd?" asked Hunson.

Poor Brick indeed was rather humiliated, yet Brick managed to keep his cool during the dare, next was Boomer's turn as he spun the wheel it landed on Shadow's picture.

"Let's see how you like trying to out run all of these bullets!" laughed Shadow as he was given a machine gun where he used them on Boomer.

Boomer ended up managing to outwhit Shadow and his bullets quite easily. It was then Butch's turn where he spun the wheel and it landed on Rouge's picture.

"Butch, your dare is to eat something very smelly and disgusting from Broly's feet!" laughed Hunson.

"I made them myself" laughed Broly.

Butch ended up barfing a bit but continued on with the dare, soon was Irwin's dare as Brick got up again and spun the wheel, his dare was to end up looking like a nerd like Irwin.

"Now let's see how you like it yo when you get pushed around for looking like me" laughed Irwin.

Brick was indeed teased by members of the audience for looking as goofy as he ever was.

Confessions:

"And here I thought my dare was more humiliating" said Lacey.

"I didn't know my dare could have that affect on someone yo" said Irwin.

End of confessions.

Boomer went up again and spun the wheel where it landed on Mandy's picture.

"What's my dare again?" asked Boomer.

"Play fetch with Grim's dog Cerabus" said Mandy.

Indeed, poor Boomer was mauled a bit by the Grim Reaper's dog which Grim himself was rather happy.

"I am so glad you thought of that dare Mandy" laughed Grim, "no one would have wanted to be nice to him."

"And now he has someone to play with" added Mandy.

"Ha, it's my dare" laughed Nathan as Butch spun the wheel having the picture fall on Nathan.

As Nathan's dare was up, poor Butch had to endure carrying some heavy large stuff while being pelted by the Titans which Butch ended up fumbling, Brick soon took on the same dare and failed as well.

"Well, it looks like Nathan will be sharing immunity with Mandy considering they were the ones who could come up with dares to crush the Rowdyruff Boys as for the rest of you, time to vote off someone" laughed Hunson.

It was going to be a vote between Lacey and Shadow.

"Ha, your bullets couldn't hurt anyone" laughed Lacey.

"I was trying to make my point" said Shadow.

"Well, the one who'll get to stay here will be Shadow, sorry Lacey you got the most votes" laughed Hunson.

"Time to say bye, bye!" laughed Trigon as he picked up poor Lacey and placed her into the Ultra Cannon of Shame where she was shot out of it.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 7!" laughed Hunson.


	20. Trigon's Stomp Run

Chapter 20: Trigon's Stomp Run

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 7, it was the wheel of dares for the Rowdyruff Boys where our contestants would come up with some of the nastiest dares for the Rowdyruff Boys. Some contestants like Lacey didn't have a good enough dare and others like Mandy and Nathan Drake did. In the end, Lacey got voted off and sent off on the Ultra Cannon of Shame.

So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 7!

End of commentary.

The Rowdyruff Boys were indeed now being punished for trying to escape Hunson twice which satisfied the contestants whom were now focused on other issues.

Confessions:

"Those Rowdyruffs have hogged all the fun" said Mandy.

"I hope those boys learned their lesson" laughed Nathan.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept out in the open, they were woken up by a loud Earth shake, as it got closer and closer, the contestants woke up to see Trigon was heading their way.

"Time for the challenge, survive me crushing you!" laughed Trigon, "Hunson's orders!"

Trigon begins to try to stomp on the contestants, Shadow along with Rouge try to outrun Trigon, but Shadow gets sadly squashed first with Rouge shortly following after. Mandy along with Irwin and Nathan run for their lives away from Trigon.

"Ah, come back here!" laughed Trigon.

Confessions:

"This is nuts yo!" cried Irwin.

"That Trigon will fall" said Mandy.

"I think I know how to have Trigon have a little trip that'd get him to fall" laughed Nathan.

End of confessions.

As the three tried to outrun Trigon, Trigon managed to corner poor Irwin where he literally used his fists on poor Irwin getting Irwin quite beaten up. For Mandy and Nathan, they formed an alliance as they were going to make a trip wire where Trigon would indeed trip and fall over. Nathan ended up luring Trigon by being bait which Trigon tried to follow.

Confessions:

"He's a bit too fast" said Trigon who noticed how fast Nathan could run.

"That overgrown demon can't stomp on me" laughed Nathan.

End of confessions.

As Nathan continued to run voer his life, Trigon continued to try to stomping on Nathan, yet Nathan was able to dodge Trigon with every move as possible. Finally, Nathan ended up jumping over the trap he laid out to which Trigon ended up triggering the trap as he stepped right over the wire. The trap sprung to which Trigon began to fall flat down on his face pretty hard.

"Ha, take that!" laughed Nathan who ended up making fun of Trigon right in front of his face.

"Why you!" roared Trigon who tried to grab Nathan.

Nathan ended up leaping over Trigon's head and began to hid around Trigon's body which Trigon himself tried to find out where Nathan is.

"Where are you?!" cried Trigon as he was searching for Nathan around his body.

"Oh, there he is" said Mandy who pointed it out.

Mandy purposely pointed Trigon in the wrong direction as he kept on hitting himself pretty hard, he soon about after an hour or so got tired and fell down to the ground which Nathan who was hiding on Trigon's head the whole entire time came right on up.

"Gee, thanks for tiring him out for me" said Nathan.

"No problem" said Mandy.

"Well, I guess you two are our winners as for the others they'll be voting off someone" laughed Hunson.

It was indeed going to be a vote between Rouge and Irwin which apparently Rouge and Shadow both already voted against Irwin.

Confessions:

"That nerd won't be going so far" said Shadow who voted for Irwin.

"Hey, I don't deserve to be here yo" said Irwin who voted for Rouge.

"Bye nerd" said Rouge.

End of confessions.

"Okay, since there are only three of you here, let's see who had the most votes, well we got one vote for Irwin and another vote for Irwin, and one vote for Rouge, sorry Irwin you got voted off" laughed Hunson.

"What, that's not fair yo!" cried Irwin.

"Rules are rules" laughed Hunson.

Since Trigon was still tired of fighting Nathan, Broly grabbed Irwin and placed him into the Ultra Cannon of Shame where he was soon shot right out of it.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 7!" laughed Hunson.


	21. Temple of Traps

Chapter 21: Temple of Traps

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 7, finally something not dealing with the Rowdyruff Boys, Trigon indeed loved to stomp on our contestants as they ran for cover from him. Some tried to escape like Rouge and Shadow, and others like Irwin got crushed, for Nathan and Mandy they hatched a scheme to end up tiring out poor Trigon and won immunity together.

Irwin ended up getting voted off and sent off on the Ultra Cannon of Shame, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 7!

End of commentary.

As the contestants slept outside, Hunson ended up blowing a whistle waking them up.

"Alright, time for you all to do some dangerous treasure hunting in my own temple I made myself, well mostly from the help from the Titans" laughed Hunson.

Hunson ends up leading them to where the temple is located.

"Whoever can get to the main treasure first will win immunity" laughed Hunson.

Confessions:

"It's going to be me" said Mandy.

"I can manage to make it through all the traps" said Shadow.

"Ha, I'm an expert at this" laughed Rouge.

"Hmm, who do I want to see part of the final three, aside from me, there is Mandy, though she might become too powerful for me to face" said Nathan.

End of confessions.

As the contestants were signaled to head into the temple, Nathan allowed Mandy to wonder off first.

"I think it's important we join forces against Mandy" said Nathan.

"Are you serious, it's every contestant for him or herself" laughed Rouge.

"Look, if you'd rather deal with Mandy that's okay if you choose to abandon me, I'm okay with that" said Nathan who was purposely trying to insert doubt with both Shadow and Rouge.

Confessions:

"Getting rid of Mandy sounds dangerous" said Rouge.

"Hmm, I could keep Mandy, though I am more use to out doing Rouge" said Shadow.

End of confessions.

As Nathan went off, Shadow and Rouge began to think.

"You think we really should take his advice and sabotage Mandy?" asked Rouge.

"Worth a shot" said Shadow.

Shadow and Rouge decided to split up, Shadow used his chaos control to get ahead where Mandy was closing in on the main treasure area.

"I could smell immunity a mile away" said Mandy.

"Think fast" said Shadow as he grabbed her and teleported her using his chaos control.

"Hey, where did you take me?!" cried Mandy.

"See ya" laughed Shadow as he disappeared.

Mandy found herself lost in the temple making it easy for Shadow and Rouge to pick on her with various traps, Rouge indeed setup a few traps which Mandy ended up trying to run away from some boulders, and soon reached a dead end. As for Nathan, he soon came across the main treasure room where Hunson was waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" asked Hunson, "It seems you're the first one here making you the one who'll receive immunity, I am going to wait while, nah, I'll get the others back to vote someone off!"

Indeed it was going to be an easy choice between Mandy, Rouge and Shadow, which Mandy wanted to vote for Shadow for taking her off course.

"You're going to pay for this" said Mandy.

"Oh, I don't think so" said Shadow.

"Yea, your vote is out numbered by mine against yours" laughed Rouge.

"Yep, those two are right" laughed Hunson, "Mandy you get voted off, and sent off to the Ultra Cannon of Shame!"

"This isn't over!" cried Mandy.

"Oh, it's over for you" laughed Trigon as he picked up Mandy.

Trigon ends up putting Mandy in the Ultra Cannon of Shame where he fires her off sending her quite far.

"Ha, down to the final three between Shadow, Rouge and Nathan Drake, who'll become part of the final two? Find out next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 7!" laughed Hunson.


	22. Nathan versus Shadow versus Rouge

Chapter 22: Nathan versus Shadow versus Rouge

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 7, down to four, between Mandy, Nathan, Shadow and Rouge, the four headed off to a temple of doom and traps, which sadly Mandy got trapped, and Nathan ended up getting the goal. In the end, Mandy got voted off and got shot out of the Ultra Cannon of Shame, so now there are only three left.

Nathan, Shadow and Rouge, which among these three will become the final two? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 7!

End of commentary.

Nathan was rather proud of himself he got this far, he felt he didn't know Shadow or Rouge will be the weaker of the two.

Confessions:

"One of those two will slip up" said Nathan.

"I don't trust that Nathan Drake" said Shadow.

"I got a feeling Nathan wants to get out, but he has to get past me first" said Rouge.

End of confessions.

As the three slept outside, Hunson ends up blowing a loud horn getting the three up.

"Up, up, up" laughed Hunson, "glad you three could make it this far!"

"I should be the one to get the second chance" said Shadow.

"Ha, you" laughed Nathan, "you hold a gun worse than a girl."

"Excuse me?" asked Shadow.

"Yea, I've seen the way you handled a gun" laughed Nathan.

"Enough, save your energy for the challenge, because this challenge will indeed be a scavenger challenge where you'll have to hunt for the objects using a jetpack" laughed Hunson, "good luck."

Hunson ends up handing the three a list of items for them to find, as they took off, the Rowdyruff Boys who were doing chores for Hunson wanted to have revenge and ruin the remaining contestants' chances of winning.

"This is stupid!" cried Brick, "We can over power anyone of these sissies!"

"Yea" said Butch.

"Well, why don't we beat up the Titans who are watching us and just take off" said Boomer.

"They'll likely call for help dummy" said Brick.

As the Rowdyruff Boys were wondering what to do, they soon saw Mojo wondering about mumbling keeping it to himself.

"Hey monkey!" roared Brick.

"Hey, I'm you're Creator, respect it!" roared Mojo.

"Distract the Titans so that we can sabotage the other contestants" said Brick.

"Fine" sighed Mojo.

Mojo ended up getting to work on his new contraption which was a large machine.

"And let's hope I cause enough damage with this" laughed Mojo.

Mojo began to indeed wreck havoc in the Nightosphere, the remaining contestants were nowhere to be found.

"Oh dear, another villain is on the loose, where the heck are King Piccolo and son, and Broly?" asked Hunson.

"Dad, you sent them back to watch the other powerful villains" said Marceline.

"Oh yea" said Hunson.

Mojo indeed was tearing up the place which alerted the Titans to go and try to stop him, giving the Rowdyruff Boys time to interfere with the challenge. Nathan was on the ball as he was getting most of the items on the list, yet as soon as he was getting to his next item, Brick showed up.

"Time to get rid of you for good" laughed Brick.

"Don't think so" said Nathan who purposely turned around and used the rocket fuel on poor Brick.

Nathan ended up zooming off, yet for the other two, Boomer ended up using his laser eye beams to sabotage Shadow's jetpack.

"You think you've won?" asked Shadow.

Shadow ended up using his chaos control to teleport himself behind Boomer where he smacked Boomer right down to the ground. As for Butch, Butch had an easy time sabotaging Rouge by stealing her stuff.

"These are mine!" laughed Butch.

"Hey, no they're not!" cried Rouge.

Butch zoomed past Rouge and tossed all the items up in the air where he then used his laser eye beams to destroy them.

"Ha, looks like you're the weak link!" laughed Butch who raced off.

Poor Rouge knew she was going to get voted off, as Shadow ended up defeating Boomer, he gathered his things but not before coming across Rouge.

"Look, I need to win this, I'll take you back with me, promise" said Rouge.

"Fine" said Shadow who had fixed his jetpack and gave it to Rouge and the items.

Rouge ends up completing her list where she along with Nathan head back to where Hunson was waiting.

"What, Shadow is sacrificing himself from the game?" asked Hunson who was rather shocked and surprised, "A bit out of character, but okay, it looks like Nathan and Rouge go onto the final two!"

"Time to put the hedgehog into the Ultra Cannon of Shame" laughed Trigon who grabbed Shadow and placed him in and launched him off.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 7!" laughed Hunson.


	23. Rouge or Nathan?

Chapter 23: Rouge or Nathan?

Once again it was going to be the last challenge for the season which Hunson Abadeer was proudly going to introduce.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

It's been a wonderful season here on Survive the Nightosphere 7, with our contestants duking it out, and now the final two have come down straight toward Rouge and Nathan, who among them will win and receive a second chance?

Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 7!

End of commentary.

Both Rouge and Nathan were excited that they were part of the final two as they didn't believe they could get this far.

Confessions:

"I am so amazed that I have gotten this far, no one is going to take this away from me" laughed Nathan.

"Wow, the final two, never ever thought I'd get this far" said Rouge.

End of confessions.

As both Nathan and Rouge slept on the ground, Hunson came roaring in on a monster truck where he then promptly honked the horn.

"Glad you two are the only ones who had survived all the challenges!" laughed Hunson.

"So what'd the final challenge be?" asked Rouge.

"You two will be heading toward the arena where you'll be trying your best to outrun my monster truck!" laughed Hunson.

Confessions:

"I knew he was going to say that" said Nathan.

"He had to go there" said Rouge.

End of confessions.

As the three headed to the main arena, they noticed all the former contestants in the audience, along with contestants from previous seasons.

"Boo, boo I say" said Meowth as he was already booing Nathan.

As the final challenge began, Hunson began to use his monster truck in attempt to crush the two remaining contestants, they ran over to where some cars were located.

"Ha, just the spot!" laughed Hunson who continued onward.

Hunson charged his monster truck hoping to crush the cars where Nathan and Rouge were hiding under, but after the cars were crushed, Hunson looked around for them to find Nathan on top of his monster truck.

"Hey, good thing I hitched a ride" laughed Nathan.

"Why you!" cried Hunson.

Hunson then places the monster truck in full speed and tries to get rid of Nathan, yet he's able to hang on, Nathan ends up tossing some nails into an open area of the truck, yet he was soon tossed off from the monster truck itself, Hunson continued to veer toward Nathan as he was trying to run him over, but Nathan ended up getting out of the way. Rouge then jumped onto the truck, right in the front window.

"Hi there" laughed Rouge.

Hunson steered his monster truck again to get her off which he did, he then proceeded to try to run them both over, but Nathan ended up leaping onto the hood of the monster truck, ripped it open and began to toss objects into it.

"Hey, don't do that!" cried Hunson.

"I'll do it if I want to!" laughed Nathan.

The monster truck started to catch a fire and smoke started to appear.

"This can't be good" said Hunson.

Nathan ends up leaping down to which Hunson leaps out of the monster truck and runs off where the monster struck soon explodes into pieces.

"Whoa yo, that was cool!" cried Irwin.

"You think that was awesome kid?" asked Nathan.

"Teach me how to do it yo, I tried it with Hoss and that didn't work out so well" said Irwin.

"Well, I think I know who I am taking back with me" laughed Nathan.

"Then it's agreed" said Hunson, "you and Irwin will get a second chance at life itself."

Suddenly a white light shined down on both Nathan and Irwin and lifted them back up.

"Ha, until next season here on Survive the Nightosphere!" laughed Hunson.


End file.
